Faiblesse
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS UA shonen-ai. Ichigo avait bien l'intention de ne rien faire de sa journée, c'était sans compter sur son patron...


Bonjour a tous !

Sachez que si vous n'avez cet OS qu'en ce début de dimanche après-midi, c'est parce que j'étais trop fatiguée pour le publier hier soir quand je l'ai finit et que j'ai passé la matinée à faire le ménage... C'était bien chiant et je suis lessivée ! (c'est le moment où vous êtes sensé rire à en avoir mal au ventre)

Bref, laissons de côté mon humour pourri et intéressons-nous à cet OS. L'idée m'est venu en tombant sur une revue "d'adulte" de 1985 qui appartenait à mon père, mais je ne savais pas qui mettre avec Ichigo.

...

Quoi ? Comment ça il n'y a aucun rapport entre l'intrigue de ce texte et une quelconque revue X ? Mon cerveau a le droit de faire les rapprochements qu'il veut, non mais !

Je disais donc... Je ne savais pas qui mettre avec Ichigo puis j'ai vu que mon frère était en train de regarder le combat de Stark et Kyoraku sur l'ordinateur et Paf ! Je me suis souvenue du OS **Cendres** de Jijisub (que j'ai beaucoup aimé) et c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé mon couple !

Voilà pour la petite histoire informative.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à notre dieu à tous, le grand Tite Kubo**

* * *

Ichigo, assis devant la fenêtre de son salon, regardait la pluie qui tombait averse. Il croqua à pleines dents dans la tablette de chocolat noir qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Pistaches caramélisées, miam !

La journée était parfaite. Au vu du temps, il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher une excuse bidon pour ne pas sortir avec ses amis. Et il n'aurait pas à...

Ichigo se leva en soupirant pour récupérer son portable. La sonnerie était celle qui ressemblait à une alarme de pompier. C'était celle de Kyoraku Shunsui, son patron. Le rouquin hésita une seconde à décrocher avant de s'exécuter. Ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant d'être occupé pendant son jour de congé, Shunsui savait qu'il ne faisait jamais rien et n'avait personne dans sa vie.

-Allo ?

-Ichigo-kun...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Et il raccrocha. Ichigo gémit de dépit en partant vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait rien faire de sa journée !

.

Ichigo se gara sur la première place libre qu'il trouva. Puis il prit l'ascenseur et attendit.

Ichigo n'avait jamais était très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et quand il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de son patron, il avait eu un gros moment de déprime en sachant que ce serait toujours à sens unique.

En fait, tout était partit d'une rumeur qui voulait que Shunsui est trompé Nanao Ise, la PDG d'une compagnie rivale, avec un homme. Ise avait tout de suite entamé la procédure de divorce. Et tout le monde s'était ligué contre Shunsui parce qu'il était « en tort ». Tous, sauf Ichigo. Le rouquin travaillait avec Shunsui depuis cinq ans quand le scandale avait éclaté et il ne connaissait que le personnage public. Mais durant toute la durée de la procédure de divorce, Ichigo avait vu l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque. Il avait vu la tristesse, la colère, la fatigue, les pleurs... Et il était tombé amoureux. Juste comme ça. Parce que Shunsui avait un visage si expressif et si vrai. Il était un homme avant d'être une figure emblématique de l'économie japonaise. Ichigo l'avait compris et était tombé sous le charme.

Peu après la fin du divorce, Shunsui ne s'était pas présenté au bureau un matin et Ichigo était allé le voir pour lui secouer les puces. Il l'avait trouvé sur son canapé, une bière à la main et trois autres canettes à ses pieds. Le rouquin s'était assis à côté de lui et lui avait parlé de lui. De sa famille. De son ex-petit copain qui l'avait largué comme une vieille chaussette. De sa meilleure amie qui se mariait et qui était enceinte. De son chat noir, Yoruichi, qui allait jusqu'à boire dans son verre quand il se servait une bière.

Shunsui l'avait interrompu en lui avouant qu'il n'avait pas trompé Nanao et qu'il avait renoncé à son attirance pour les hommes quand il l'avait épousé parce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait ajouté qu'elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Apparemment leur mariage battait de l'aile depuis quelques temps déjà et l'adultère était une bonne excuse pour prononcer le divorce.

Il y a avait eu un moment de silence puis Shunsui l'avait embrassé. Et ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Ça faisait un an et demi à présent. Il n'y avait pas eu de suite physique à leur relation, mais ils étaient devenus plus proche. Et Shunsui lui avait _ordonné_ de l'appeler par son prénom. Le rouquin avait ri et accepté. Mais parfois, il se surprenait à regretter qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage, Ichigo en sortit et frappa trois coups à la porte. Shunsui lui ouvrit immédiatement, comme s'il attendait juste derrière.

Le brun se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, Ichigo finit par lui répondre en passant ses mains dans les boucles détachées. Il eut vaguement l'impression que Shunsui claquait la porte avant de le plaquer violemment dessus. Ichigo gémit contre ses lèvres mais ne chercha même pas à écouter la partie raisonnable de son cerveau qui lui disait qu'il allait encore le regretter. Le goût de ses lèvres et le contact avec sa peau lui avaient manqué.

Brusquement Shunsui se détacha de lui, traversa l'immense appartement à toute allure et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Le rouquin resta un moment hébété avant de secouer la tête et de partir tambouriner contre la porte fermée.

-Écoute-moi bien, Kyôraku Shunsui, si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses immédiatement, je défonce cette porte ! Tu as commencé, tu finis !

Aucune réponse.

-Shunsui ? Appela-t-il menaçant.

-Je suis désolé, Ichigo. J'ai des réactions bizarres en ce moment. Marmonna Shunsui d'une voix étouffée par la porte.

Ichigo soupira en posant son front contre le battant.

-Putain, Shunsui, je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je te l'ai jamais dit parce que je veux rester près de toi, mais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour que tu éprouves la même chose que moi, reste pas silencieux. Ou même si c'est juste une histoire de cul, j'accepte. Je suis simplement heureux d'être à tes côtés. Alors ne me rejette pas comme ça.

Un silence tendu s'installa quelques instants. S'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait à faire une déclaration d'amour à une porte, Ichigo n'aurait pas décroché son portable. Il ne se serait peut-être même pas levé ce matin.

-C'est affreusement niais, ce que je viens de dire. Marmonna le rouquin.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo manqua de tomber en avant. Shunsui le rattrapa aisément et le remis sur pieds.

-C'est pas comme avec Nanao, mais… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Ichigo releva la tête pour croiser le regard chaleureux de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

-Et tu peux me faire des déclarations niaises aussi souvent que tu veux. Finit le brun avec un grand sourire.

Ichigo devint rouge écarlate et repartit à grandes enjambés vers l'entrée. Shunsui le rattrapa et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il n'ait pu protester. Il répondit au baiser, évidemment. Il était faible, c'était pas de sa faute. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas le repousser.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ?

Sinon, j'ai une autre idée mais je n'ai pas encore choisit la fin...

Une petite review et Shunsui vous invite au restaurant ! ^^


End file.
